


A Sanzo By Any Other Name

by Thenakedcat



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Anachronistic, Everybody Calls Him Barkeep, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Mild Language, Names, Reincarnation, TV Tropes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenakedcat/pseuds/Thenakedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand, a name: pay the favor forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sanzo By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the Burial arc like burning. Japanese forms of address used in this fic: I know it's supposed to be set in Tang-dynasty China but it's written in Japanese and A DRAGON TURNS INTO A JEEP. Historical accuracy can take a hike. I went a little bugfuck crazy and wrote three fics in a week's time after a complete dearth of fic for two damn years. At least it's an enjoyable flavor of insanity?

 

~~~~~

 

_Hey, Konzen. Give me a name._

_  
_

_What's with the sudden request?_

_  
_

_Next time I see Nataku, I want to give him my name. I want to be properly called by a name._

 

~~~~~

 

There is a monkey following him.

 

There is an amnesiac chibi monkey following him who has spent 500 years in a cave and beats up gangs of armed thugs and apparently can send a distress signal _directly into his fucking brain_ without even realizing it and the monkey wants to know his name.

 

He's got a name that the monks of Keiun use when addressing their teenage abbot-- _Sanzo-sama_.

 

He's got a name that other abbots use during interminable official visits and that the three floating heads use when they give instructions to their errand boy-- _Genjyo Sanzo-dono_.

 

He's got a name that people call him when he's on the road, obeying the whims of the Sanbutsushin or climbing motherfucking mountains just to get some peace and quiet in his own brain-- _Hoshi-san_.

 

He's got a name that he has to write out character. by. character. in the salutation of every. single. letter.-- _The 31st Successor of T'oa, Genjyo Sanzo_.

 

He hasn't got _any_ names that tiny immortal asskicking monkeys might use. Those aren't even names so much as titles.

 

(Once he had that kind of name, a name that meant him and not "the shoulders under the sutra"-- _Kouryuu_. But the very last of Kouryuu burned away with the ashes of Abbot Jikaku.)

 

He should just walk away, refuse to answer. Anything he says is just going to encourage the little bastard to keep tagging along after him or even starting up that insane mental wailing again and then he really will have to kick someone's head in even if it's his own.

 

Some deep-down part of him, though--a part that likes perfect margins and impractical armwear--tells him to _Answer Goku, idiot_ and before he can stop himself the words are out of his mouth.

 

"The 31st Successor of To'a, Genjyo Sanzo."

 

~~~~~

 

_I'll give you one some other time._

_  
_

_No, now! I want a name now!_

_  
_

_Then it's 'Saru'. I've decided on 'Saru'._

_  
_

_Meanie, I'm even begging you!_

 

~~~~~

 

Before he even finishes saying it, he knows his full title was the stupidest choice possible in these circumstances. Fortunately, being an 18 year-old abbot at the biggest monastery in China provides excellent opportunities to practice talking out of your ass and glaring authoritatively at people until they believe you. Unfortunately, monkeys don't understand how bullshit is supposed to work.

 

You can almost see the little gears going round and round in the brat's head until the cuckoo bird comes out.

 

"Zouda?" He's been compared to a lot of things in his life, from avenging ogres to pretty girls. "Elephant" is a new low.

 

" _The 31st Successor of To'a, Genjyo Sanzo_." This is going to slide right off the little shit's brain like undercooked lo mein off the wall, isn't it.

 

The kid's face lights up like a firework. There's a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Then you're gonna be 'Sanzo'!"

 

It has been a _very_ long day, it's not like there's anyone else around who's going to answer to "Sanzo", and at least he's not going for more zoo animals. "Whatever floats your delusional boat."

 

"Sanzo. SANzo. SanZO! Saaaaaaanzo Saaaaaaanzo Saaaaaaanzo!!! Hey guess what, Sanzo: I'm hungry!"

 

...Sanzo has never had greater appreciation for Koumyou's patience and forbearance.

 

~~~~~

 

_Why you little...!_

_..._ Goku _. It's Goku._

_Short and easy enough even for a monkey to remember._

_  
_

_Goku._

_Hehehe, I'm_ Goku _!_

_Hey, Konzen, what's it mean? What's it mean??_

_  
_

_It means shut up and go to sleep already!_

_  
_

_Awwww no fair!_

 

~~~~~

 

Goku's stomach rumbles; it's like music to his ears after so long in the cave. He may not remember why he got dumped in there to wait but now he's _out!_ And there's sun and trees and birds and he knows his own name and right now that's all he needs. Sanzo is here too and he's even better than the sun, even if he is a grouch, because he cared enough to reach through the bars of the cage to take his hand.

 

In his heart of hearts, though, Goku actually feels a little sorry for Sanzo. Whoever named him must not have been half as good as whoever it was that gave Goku his name. That big long thingy isn't _him_ at all.

 

But Goku's fixed that, so everything's okay now.

 

~~~~~

 

_You were the one who reached out for me first._

_Next time, I promise: I will be the one to reach out for you._


End file.
